James' Family
by reignstein
Summary: Sequel to Teddy's Family: Harry and Hermione have been married for 4 years I wonder how they handle Teddy's day to go to Hogwarts?


**AN: Okay...I noticed that a lot of people liked my story Teddy's Family so here I made a sequel and since it's Christmas, I decided that this can be my Christmas fic to…I wish you all a blessed Christmas.**

**~*****_6 years later_*****~**

It was the morning of September 1st and in Godric's Hollow was a house, where four people were just about to rise from a very peaceful slumber.

Hermione Jane Granger-Potter was the first to rise out of the four. She looked at the clock in her bedside drawer and it read 8 o'clock. She rolled over, so that she was facing the other side of the bed, and started to wake up her husband: Harry Potter.

"It's time to get up love" Hermione said shaking Harry awake. Harry would not budge, making Hermione take precautionary measures.

"Harry…get up or I will get the bucket." Harry still would not wake up, but Hermione, however, did notice the smirk that was on his face. She knew what that meant and she was happy to accept the challenge.

She stood up from the bed and went to the bathroom. She took out a bucket and filled it water, and to prove her point further she made the water ice cold with her wand.

"one" Hermione counted, but still Harry would not budge.

"two" Hermione walked closer to him. Hermione noticed that there was a boy standing at their door, and she waved her hand telling him quietly to come in. The boy that entered could be no less than three years old. He had light brown hair and emerald green eyes. This little boy was James Sirius Potter, their three year old son.

Hermione told James to take hold of the other side of bucket, so James crawled up the bed and held the other side of the bucket over Harry's face.

"THREE!" Hermione and James both poured the ice cold water on Harry's face, causing Harry to bolt up hitting his head on the bucket.

"What was that for?" He asked mock-glaring at Hermione.

"I warned you, and you wouldn't listen." Hermione answered.

"Daddy naughty!" James then said from beside Harry.

"Well I never thought that you would betray me like that James." Harry said 'hurt', putting his hand to his chest for effect.

"Me love mummy!" James answered, and to prove his point he ran to Hermione and hugged her.

"Mummy loves you too." Hermione said picking up the toddler.

"More than daddy?" James asked.

"Yes more than daddy."

"HEY!" Harry shouted, making James and Hermione laugh.

"I'm sorry Harry, but you have to admit…he is more adorable than you." Harry just sulked.

"Don't worry daddy…me and mummy love you to." Harry smiled and enveloped his son and wife in a hug.

"There's someone missing though." Hermione said.

"Right…Teddy come in here." Harry said, and on cue the eleven year old boy emerged from their door smirking.

"How'd you know I was there?" He asked.

"Fatherly instincts" Harry answered. Teddy smiled and joined the family hug.

"Okay I know all of you would like to stay like this, but someone is off to Hogwarts and we can't be having him miss the train." Hermione said, walking out of the embrace and down to the kitchen.

Her boys followed her in, and she turned towards them. "So what will it be?" She asked looking at all of them.

The boys all looked at each other and answered at the same time… "Traditional Breakfast" Hermione nodded and went to the fridge. She took out four eggs, bacon, and put some toast on the toaster.

As Hermione started to cook the eggs Harry was asking Teddy about Hogwarts.

"So what subject are you excited about?" Harry asked.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts" Teddy answered. Harry smirked at this.

"Daddy…" James said, tugging at his shirt. "I want to go to Hogwarts to!"

"In a few years James, don't you want to stay here with mummy and daddy?"

"I do, but you and mummy can just have another baby, so that me and Teddy can have a sister." Hermione froze at what James said, it went, however, unnoticed by Harry.

"Well there's an idea." Harry said, making James and Teddy laugh.

"Breakfast is served!" Hermione said laying out four plates of eggs, toast, and bacon. She put two mugs of coffee for her and Harry, a glass of juice for Teddy, and milk in a 'sippy cup' for James.

"My sippy cup!" James said, when he saw the cup which had charmed snitched that fly around on it.

They chatted throughout breakfast. When they were done, they cleaned the dishes and started getting ready. They all took a shower, changed, and met back in Teddy's room to shrink his trunk.

When they were about to apparated to Kings Cross, James said something out of the ordinary.

"Will Teddy be going there with Victoire?" Teddy's hair turned pink, and they all laughed.

"Why Teddy…have you fallen for little miss Weasley?" Teddy's hair turned an even brighter shade of pink.

"Not funny" he said, causing everyone to laugh once again.

They apparated to Kings Cross and went to the platform between 9 and 10. When Teddy looked at the wall he was excited. They enlarged his trunk and put it on the trolley.

"Ready?" Harry asked, and Teddy nodded.

Teddy ran towards the wall and went right through it.

"Cool!" James said from Hermione's arm.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked him. James nodded and they ran into their old Platform. Platform 9 ¾ did not changer one bit. The scarlet train still looked the same; there were even some familiar faces.

When Harry and Hermione looked around for Teddy, they found him talking to Victoire with Bill and Fleur.

They walked over to them.

"Bill, Fleur how are you?" Hermione said hugging them both.

"We're excited for Victoire, how about you?" Bill answered.

"We're excited for Teddy as well." Harry said.

"Aunt Fleur!" James said reaching his arms out towards Fleur.

"Hello there." Fleur said, taking James out of Hermione's arms and giving him a hug. Hermione had to admit that her French accent was almost gone.

"So Hermione have you told Harry yet?" Fleur asked.

"Told Harry what?" Harry asked, referring to himself in third person.

"That…" but before Fleur could answer, the train whistle sounded. They waved goodbye to Teddy and Victoire, and Harry, Hermione, and James said their goodbyes to Fleur and Bill as well. They apparated back home and Harry asked…

"So what were you going to tell me?"

"Harry…I'm pregnant." Harry's eyes grew wide. He did not expect that one coming.

"Are you serious?" He asked, a goofy smile on his face.

"I'm gonna be a big brother?" James asked a goofy smile on his face too.

"Yes and yes." Hermione answered. The Potter family hugged. They were excited for the child that was going to arrive and Harry was starting to get his big family.

**AN: There you go please review it…I hope it lived up to the first one.**


End file.
